Did I tell you I need you?
by mrsarfateith
Summary: Rachel está harta de los quejidos de Kurt cada vez que la ve besándose con Finn, así que decide que es hora de encontrarle un novio. Ella, junto con Finn, encuentran a Blaine, y hacen todo lo posible para que estén juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Did I tell you I need you?**

_Fic Klaine, espero que os guste... :)_

**Capítulo 1**

Justo después de la clase de historia, me dirigí hacia mi taquilla para guardar los libros y coger los de la siguiente clase, donde me encontré con Finn. No esperaba verle allí, ya que pensaba que tenía que quedarse en clase más tiempo del debido, pero me alegré mucho de ver cómo me sonreía. Me acerqué hasta él y le di un beso suave, justo cuando oí a alguien haciendo sonidos desagradables destrás nuestra. Nos separamos y pude ver a Kurt con cara de asco. Lo hacía de broma, obviamente, pero lo hacía.

\- Kurt, deja de poner caras largas – le dije riéndome.

\- No es mi culpa, sois vosotros los que vais mostrando vuestro "afecto" públicamente.

\- A lo mejor es que quiere que le de besos a él – dijo Finn.

\- Por favor, Finn, eres mi hermano.

Él abrió la taquilla justo al lado de la mía, ya que era la suya, y empezó a guardar los libros con mala cara.

\- ¿De verdad que te molesta? - le pregunté.

Suspiró.

\- Claro que no me molesta que os beséis, lo que me molesta es que parece que voy a estar solo para siempre, y entonces me entra la envidia.

\- Bueno... - le dije sonriendo maliciosamente – Quizás podamos hacer algo para arreglarlo...

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Oh, no, Rachel ni se te ocurra.

\- Pero...

\- En serio, nada de planes – dijo señalándome con el dedo.

Cerró la taquilla y desapareció por el pasillo justo cuando sonó el timbre. Finn se acercó a mí por la espalda.

\- Ya estás planeando algo, ¿verdad? - me preguntó desganado.

\- Sí, y tú me vas a ayudar – le dije sonriendo.

\- Pero...

\- Shh, que llegamos tarde a clase.

Le cogí de la mano sin dejarle hablar y nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente clase.

.

.

Esa tarde, Finn y yo estábamos en mi casa empezando a planear lo que íbamos a hacer, pero él estaba dando bastante dificultades.

\- Rachel, de verdad que no quiero tomar parte en esto.

\- Finn, es tu hermano, hagámoslo por él.

Gruñó aceptándolo, finalmente.

\- ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

\- Bueno, no nos adelantemos, primero hay que encontrar un chico digno de él.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

Sonreí maliciosamente.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Le cogí de la mano y le hice levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Pero no íbamos a pensar un plan?

Me paré en la puerta de mi habitación, me crucé de brazos y le sustuve durante varios segundos una mirada como diciendo "no pensaba que fueras tan tonto", y por fin pareció entenderme. Salí de mi habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras, escuchando a lo lejos cómo Finn decía:

\- Dios mío, en menudo lío me estoy metiendo...

.

.

Varios minutos después, estábamos caminando por un parque cogidos de la mano, simplemente caminando.

\- ¿Cómo vas a saber si el chico que encontramos es gay? - me preguntó Finn.

\- Fácil, coqueteando con él.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Tranquilo, Finn, eso es solo para asegurarnos. Generalmente, se nota cuando un chico es homosexual.

\- ¿Pero y si no lo es?

Me paré y me puse justo delante de él, mirándole.

\- Va a salir bien, ¿vale? Además, yo solo te quiero a ti.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso. Cuando nos separamos, desvié mi atención hasta un chico sentado en un banco. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Estaba leyendo un libro, y tenía unas gafas amarillas bastante llamativas.

\- Mira – dije dándole a Finn un golpecito en el hombro y señalándole el banco.

Me sonrió y nos acercamos hasta él. Empecé con mi plan.

\- Disculpa – le dije - ¿Tienes hora?

\- Claro – me respondió, y miró su reloj de muñeca amarillo – Las seis y media.

\- Gracias.

Hice un amago de marcharme, per entonces volví a fijar mi atención en él.

\- Hey, estás leyendo... eh... - miré disimuladamente la portada del libro - ¡La Sombra del Viento! Wow, me encanta ese libro.

\- ¿Te lo has leído? Vaya, es muy difícil encontrar a gente que lea este tipo de libros. Normalmente dejan de leerlo en cuanto empiezan, porque el primer capítulo es un poco pesado.

\- Esto... sí, es verdad – dije evadiendo el tema – Por cierto, me llamo Rachel Berry.

\- Blaine Anderson - me dijo en forma de saludo.

\- Este es mi novio, Finn Hudson – dije señalándole.

\- Encantado – dijeron a la vez.

Se dieron la mano y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Vas al Mckinley? - le preguntó Finn.

\- No, voy a Dalton.

Los dos asentimos.

\- Oye, mañana damos una fiesta en su casa – dije señalando a Finn, que me miró sorprendido - ¿Quieres venirte?

\- Sí, me encantaría.

\- Genial, toma mi número, mañana por la mañana te llamo y te digo la hora y la dirección.

\- Perfecto.

Le di el número y lo apuntó en sus contactos.

\- Bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos. ¡Encantada de conocerte!

\- Igulamente – me respondió sonriendo.

\- Hasta luego – le dijo Finn.

Cuando nos habíamos alejado bastante, Finn me paró y se puso bastante serio.

\- ¿Cómo que fiesta en mi casa mañana? ¡Tenemos examen de geografía!

\- Venga, Finn, hazlo por Kurt.

Suspiró.

\- Está bien, haremos la fiesta – dijo rindiéndose - Pero como suspenda te echaré la culpa a ti.

\- Gracias – dije abrazándole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Estaba en mi habitación preparándome para la fiesta, y me puse una camisa blanca y unos pantalones amarillos. Me puse delante del espejo para verme de cuerpo entero, mientras me probaba diferentes pajaritas. Al final me decidí por una amarilla, a juego con los pantalones.

\- ¡Blaine! - oí a mi madre gritarme desde abajo - ¿A qué hora vuelves?

\- ¡Pronto, mamá! - le grité para que me oyera.

Terminé de arreglarme y me sonreí a mí mismo en el espejo, para luego dirigirme al baño y echarme un poco de gomina en el pelo. Bajé las escelras y salí de mi casa hacia la dirección que Rachel me había enviado esa mañana. Cuando llegué, me aseguré de que mi pelo estaba bien y llamé a la puerta. No tardaron en abrirme.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó amablemente ese chico tan alto del día anterior.

\- Hola, Finn, ¿verdad? - pregunté para asegurarme de que me acordaba de su nombre.

\- Sí, así es. Y tú Blaine. Venga, pasa.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara y cerró la puerta detrás nuestra. La música estaba lo bastante alta para llegar a todos los rincones de la casa, pero no tan alta como en una discoteca, por lo que se podía hablar sin tener que elevar nada la voz, cosa que agradecía. Entre la gente pude ver a Rachel, que se acercaba hacia mí sonriendo.

\- ¡Hola Blaine! Qué alegría verte – me dijo mientras me abrazaba - ¿Quieres que te presente a los demás?

\- Claro.

\- Pero yo quería... - empezó a decir Finn.

\- Calla Finn, yo me encargo – dijo Rachel interrumpiéndole.

Él solo se río y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Está bien, nos vemos luego – se dirigió a mí – Blaine, estás en tu casa.

\- Gracias.

Rachel me sonrío y me cogió de la mano para llevarme a conocer a todos. Mientras me iba presentando a la gente, yo empezaba cada vez a tener más sed, tanto del tiempo que llevaba sin beber nada, como de ver a todo el mundo bebiendo.

\- Oye Rachel, me muero de sed, ¿puedo beber algo?

\- Pero aún me queda presentarte a...

\- Vuelvo en seguida, ¿vale? - miré hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde está la cocina?

\- Hay cerveza ahí mismo.

Me señaló un mini-bar en medio del salón.

\- No soy mucho de alcohol.

\- Yo tampoco - me dijo sonriendo – Justo ahí al lado.

Le di las gracias y me fui a buscar la cocina por donde me había señalado. No me costó mucho encontrarla ya que estaba bastante a la vista. Cogí un vaso de plástico que estaba en la mesa, apilado junto a muchos otros, y me dirigí al fregadero. Intenté abrir el grifo pero no podía, y estaba empezando a reírme yo mismo de mi propia torpeza.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - oí a alguien decir detrás mía.

Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico un poco más alto que yo. Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscuro con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, una bufanda gris azulada y unos vaqueros. Sonreí instintivamente.

\- Sí, es que... no entiendo – dije riendo.

Se acercó al grifo y lo abrió, echándome agua en el vaso.

\- Gracias – le dije empezando a beber - ¿Cómo has sabido?

\- Bueno, esta es mi casa – dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Vives aquí? ¿Es que Finn y tú sois hermanos?

\- Hermanastros.

Asentí con curiosidad.

\- Me llamo Blaine Anderson – dije presentándome.

\- Yo Kurt Hummel – dijo dándome la mano.

.

.

**Rachel**

Un poco después de dejar a Blaine, estaba en medio de la fiesta bailando, cuando vi a Finn dirigirse hacia mí, y me alejé de la gente para hablar con él.

\- ¿Y Blaine? - me preguntó.

\- Ha ido a beber agua.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

Miré mi reloj de muñeca.

\- Oh, mierda.

Finn se llevó una mano a la cara.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Le has presentado ya a Kurt?

\- Pues... no.

Él simplemente hizo diferentes gestos con las manos y se perdió en la fiesta. Normal, habíamos traído aquí a Blaine para eso y no lo estaba cumpliendo. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía todo esto? Me dirigí a la cocina rápidamente, esperando encontrarle todavía allí.

\- Hey Blaine, tenemos que seguir... - dije entrando en la cocina, pero me paré justo al ver a Kurt – Ah, ya os conocéis.

\- Sí, me ha ayudado con el agua, este grifo es muy traicionero – me respondió Blaine riendo, y levantado el vaso hacia mí.

.

.

Esa misma noche, ya bastante tarde, todos los invitados se habían ido y yo me quedé un poco más para ayudar a Finn a limpiar su casa. Al fin y al cabo, era yo la que le había obligado a organizar la fiesta, así que me puse a barrer el salón.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - me preguntó Finn mientras colocaba bien los cojines del sofá.

\- Ha sido muy divertido – le respondí.

Él se rió.

\- Me refería a Kurt y Blaine.

\- Ah, es verdad – dije riéndome – Pues parece que han congeniado bien.

Vacié el recogedor en la papelera de la cocina y guardé la escoba en su sitio, para luego volver al salón.

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? - me preguntó Finn mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Deberíamos hacer que pasen tiempo a solas para que se conozcan mejor – dije sentándome a su lado.

Se quedó callado varios segundos.

\- Y... ¿tienes alguna idea?

\- Claro que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Salí de la clase de historia después de terminar el examen con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Saqué una aspirina de mi mochila y me la tomé con un poco de agua que tenía también guardada. Esperé varios minutos en la puerta a que Finn terminara su examen, y cuando por fin salió le agarré del brazo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia nuestras taquillas.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha salido? - le pregunté.

\- Bien, apruebo seguro, pero habría sido mejor si no hubiera perdido el tiempo de ayer por la tarde.

\- Hablando de eso... - dije recordando el tema - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? - dijo riéndose.

Me reí.

\- Finn, en serio. He pensado que podríamos invitar a Blaine y a Kurt a cenar a Breadstix.

Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿No crees que será un poco raro? Como tú y yo somos pareja, puede parecer una cita doble y hacerles sentir incómodos.

\- Es cierto...

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre.

\- Bueno, te veo luego – me dijo Finn – Tengo clase de español y no sé qué es capaz de hacerme el señor Schue si vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Nos despedimos y él se marchó por un lado del pasillo mientras yo me iba en la otra dirección. Por el camino me encontré con Santana y Brittany apoyadas en las taquillas, y se me ocurrió una idea.

\- Hey chicas – dije acercándome - ¿Os apetece venir esta tarde a Breadstix?

Me miraron raro.

\- Es decir, no conmigo – dije riendo levemente – También irán Finn, Kurt y Blaine, ese chico que os presenté el otro día en la fiesta.

\- Mmm, no sé – empezó Santana - ¿Tú pagas?

Solté una risa irónica.

\- ¿Esperas que lo pague yo?

\- Sí, creo que eso es lo que ha dicho – dijo Brittany dudando.

\- Mira Rachel, esta es la cuestión – siguió Santana – Está claro que tramáis algo así que si quieres que os ayudemos, tendrás que pagar.

Gruñí mirando el reloj que había en la pared, y me rendí al darme cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a clase.

\- Está bien. Hoy a las 8 en la puerta de Breadstix, y no lleguéis tarde.

.

.

Finn y yo ya habíamos llegado a Breadstix hacía ya varios minutos, y nos estábamos congelando en la entrada debido al viento que hacía. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y vi que marcaba las ocho y cuarto, pero no estaba allí nadie más que nosotros. Por fin vi aparecer a Kurt y Blaine, seguidos de Brittany y Santana.

\- ¿Cómo es que habéis llegado tarde los cuatro? - les pregunté entre molesta y sorprendida.

\- ¿Ya qué importa? - dijo Santana – Vamos dentro o nos quedaremos sin mesa.

Cogió de la mano a Brittany y se metió al restaurante. No tuvimos más remedio que seguirlas.

La cena estaba yendo muy bien, y cuando solo quedaba el postre, le di un golpecito a Finn en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Él entendió mi señal y le hizo lo mismo a Santana y Brittany, que estaban sentadas cerca suya. Brittany cogió su móvil por debajo de la mesa y llamó a Santana, sin que Kurt ni Blaine lo vieran. Santana lo cogió y fingió que hablaba con su madre.

\- Lo siento chicos – dijo "colgando" - Pero mi madre mi dice que me vaya ya, me necesita para algo.

\- Entonces yo me voy contigo – dijo Brittany.

Se levantaron de la mesa e hicieron un amago de marcharse, pero entonces se dieron la vuelta.

\- Oh mierda – dijo Santana – No tenemos coche, por eso vinimos en el de Blaine.

Finn y yo nos hicimos los sorprendidos.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Finn – Os llevaré yo.

Él se levantó de la mesa.

\- Espera – dije yo – No vas a irte sin mí.

\- Pero puedes volver en el coche de Blaine junto con Kurt.

\- No, quiero irme contigo. Además, solo nos queda el postre y no merece la pena perderte por ello.

Me levanté cogiendo mi bolso del asiento y le agarré del brazo a Finn. Saqué algo de dinero del bolso y lo dejé encima de la mesa.

\- Para que paguéis nuestra comida.

\- Esperad – dijo Kurt – Podemos ir con vosotros.

Justo entonces la camarera se acercó y les dejó en la mesa el postre que habían pedido.

\- Venga Kurt – dijo Blaine mirando a toda esa comida – Tomémonos el postre ya que lo han traído.

Él se lo pensó.

\- Está bien – se dirigió a nosotros – Nos vemos mañana en clase.

Nos despedimos y salimos por la puerta de Breadstix. Nos paramos en la entrada sonriéndonos, y los cuatro chocamos las manos.

.

.

**Kurt**

Era obvio lo que intentaban hacer al dejarnos aquí solos. Muy obvio. No era casualidad todo lo que había pasado esta noche, pero ya hablaría con Rachel más adelante, que era la que lo había planeado todo seguramente. Ahora tenía otro tema más importante que tratar.

\- Bueno... - dije empezando una conversación – Finn me ha dicho que vas a Dalton.

\- Sí, es una buena escuela, pero un poco cara.

\- Ya lo sé, mi padre la ojeó antes de decidirse en matricularme al McKinley. No estaba a nuestro alcance.

Vi cómo terminó su postre, y sonreí debido a la rapidez con la que se lo había comido.

\- ¿Tú la visitaste? - me preguntó.

\- No, solo fue mi padre, pero me habría gustado – dije llevándome un tenedor de tarta a la boca.

Blaine empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si te llevo a conocerla?

En ese momento dejé de masticar.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté sorprendido, aún con la boca llena.

\- Claro, será divertido.


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews :)_

**Capítulo 4:**

Llevaba la carpeta sobre el estómago, con los brazos cruzados, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del instituto en dirección a mi taquilla, esperando encontrarme ahí a Rachel. Cuando llegué, sonreí levemente al verla allí, y me acerqué a ella cerrándole la taquilla de golpe, borrando la sonrisa.

\- Rachel, tenemos que hablar – le dije seriamente.

\- Eh... - dijo confundida - ¿De qué?

La fulminé con la mirada.

\- Sé que habéis echo todo eso en Breadstix para dejarme a solas con Blaine.

\- ¿Qué? - me dijo fingiendo que se ofendía. Era buena actriz, pero no tanto – No sé de que me estás hablando.

Rodé los ojos, abriendo mi propia taquilla.

\- Vale – dije sacando los libros y cerrándola con fuerza – Déjalo, nos vemos en el glee club.

Dicho eso me marché en dirección a mi siguiente clase.

.

.

**Rachel**

Me sobresalté un poco cuando Kurt cerró la taquilla de un portazo, para luego verle irse enfadado por el pasillo. Es mi mejor amigo, así que seguro que sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero yo también soy su mejor amiga, y él estaba fingiendo su enfado tanto como yo mi inocencia. Simplemente, sonreí satisfecha con el resultado de anoche y cerré mi taquilla. Empecé a caminar cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga? - respondí.

\- Rachel, soy Blaine.

Me sorprendí.

\- Vaya Blaine, qué sorpresa – dije sonriendo.

\- Sí – dijo riendo levemente.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Necesito el número de Kurt.

Tuve que contenerme para no soltar un gritito de emoción ahí en medio del pasillo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunté intentando parecer casual.

\- El otro día en Breadstix le prometí que le llevaría a ver Dalton, pero no puedo hablar con él si no tengo su número – dijo riéndose por la obviedad.

\- Sí, claro. Apunta.

Le dije el número de Kurt y él me dio las gracias justo antes de colgar. Sonreí ampliamente antes de guardarme el móvil en el bolsillo, justo cuando apareció Finn por la esquina del pasillo, haciendo que casi me chocara con él.

\- Justo la persona a la que estaba buscando – le dije mientras él decía "Perdón", seguramente por casi chocarse conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, a parte de porque eres mi novio y te quiero, – dije haciéndole sonreír – porque Blaine me ha llamado para pedirme el número de Kurt.

\- Vaya, eso es genial.

\- Ya lo sé.

Me emocioné un poco, haciéndole reír, y se inclinó dándome un beso.

\- ¿Vamos a clase? - me preguntó mientras me tendía el brazo.

Yo solo sonreí y me agarré a él.

.

.

**Kurt**

Estaba ya sentado en mi silla, empezando a que llegara el profesor para empezar la clase, cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- Mierda – dije levemente.

Miré el reloj y pensé que aún tenía un par de minutos antes de que mi profesor llegara, así que lo cogí. Era un número desconocido.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

\- Kurt, soy Blaine.

Empecé a balbucear por la sorpresa.

\- Ah, ho-hola Blaine. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

\- Se lo pedí antes a Rachel.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te llevaría a conocer Dalton? - continuó.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que me acuerdo – dije emocionado al pensar lo que me diría después.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si te llevo esta tarde?

Abrí muchos los ojos, sin poder creérmelo.

\- Claro que sí, me encantaría – le respondí, mientras vi por el cristal de la puerta de clase cómo llegaba el profesor acompañado de varios alumnos.

\- Genial, pues esta tarde a las...

\- Oh mierda Blaine, viene mi profesor y como me pille con el móvil me lo confisca. Me lo dices luego.

\- Eh... vale.

Dicho eso colgué, guardando el móvil justo a tiempo.

.

.

Al terminar la clase, salí del aula apoyándome en la pared justo al lado de la puerta, colgándome la cartera al hombro. Volví a sacar el móvil con la intención de llamar a Blaine y hablar lo de esa tarde con más tiempo, pero entonces apareció Rachel a mi lado.

\- Hola Kurt, tengo noticias para ti.

Me giré y la vi sosteniendo una sonrisa pícara, que me hizo dudar de ella.

\- Eh... ¿cuáles son?

\- Pues resulta que me ha llamado Blaine y... ¡¿Cómo es que no me has dicho que tenéis una cita?!

Me tapé los oídos bromeando, debido a su grito. Ella empezó a sonreír.

\- No es una cita.

\- Oh, claro que lo es – dijo divertida.

La fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? - pregunté intentando parecer indiferente.

\- Me ha llamado porque tú le habías colgado por las clases pero él entraba después y no iba a poder hablar contigo, así que me llamó para que te dijera que la cita es a las siete y media en la puerta de mi casa.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es una cita – entonces caí en la cuenta de algo - ¿C-cómo que en la puerta de tu casa?

\- Me dijo que era un lugar de encuentro que los dos conocéis, porque él vive lejos y no conoce este sitio, al igual que tú no conoces Dalton.

Me lo pensé un momento.

\- Mmm... está bien. Allí estaré.


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenas! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero con los exámenes... :)_

**Capítulo 5:**

Arrastré hacia abajo una de las tablas de la persiana, mirando hacia fuera para ver si ya había alguien en la puerta de casa. Noté un pequeño suspiro detrás mía.

\- No deberías hacer eso, Rachel – me dijo Finn.

\- ¿Por qué no? - dije indiferentemente.

Abrí un poco más la persiana teniendo mejor vista. Oí una risa corta y sarcástica.

\- Está mal querer espiar a tus amigos en su primera cita.

Me di la vuelta justo al oír el ruido del sofá, que dejaba claro que se había sentado del tirón, algo molesto. Suspiré mirándole mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Justo entonces oí un ruido fuera y volví a asomarme a la ventana. Pude ver cómo Blaine salía de su coche, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en el capó, esperando. Vi cómo Finn se levantó y se puso a mi lado a mirar por la ventana.

\- Con que estaba mal espiar, ¿no? - le dije con sarcasmo.

\- Shh – me respondió.

Yo solo me reí y volví a prestar atención a lo que ocurría fuera. Justo entonces vimos llegar a Kurt quien, por cierto, estaba muy bien arreglado. Blaine le vio y se acercó a él, saludándose con dos besos.

\- Aaaahhhh – grité emocionada dando un saltito.

Entonces Finn me agarró de un hombro y me agachó hasta el suelo.

\- Shhh, ¿quieres que nos decubran? - me dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

\- Lo siento – dije riendo.

Entonces volvimos a asomarnos, pero muy poco con cuidado de que nos vieran, para llegar a ver cómo Kurt se metía en su coche y Blaine arrancaba en dirección a Dalton.

.

.

**Kurt**

Caminaba por la calle en dirección a la casa de Rachel. A decir verdad, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir aquella tarde. ¿De verdad era eso una cita? Rachel no paraba de insistir en que lo era, pero yo no sabía qué pensar. En realidad, la pregunta era: ¿quería yo que eso fuera una cita? Pues... a decir verdad, me agradaba la idea. Cuando llegué, me encontré a Blaine esperando fuera, apoyado en el capó del coche.

\- Hola Blaine – dije saludándole.

\- ¿Qué tal, Kurt? - me respondió en modo de saludo.

Yo iba a dejar las cosas ahí, pero entonces él se acercó y me dio dos besos, cada uno en una mejilla. Casi al instante, oí de lejos un grito que provenía de dentro de la casa. Dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana, pero no vi nada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - me preguntó Blaine.

\- No, nada... me había parecido oír algo.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a dirigirle la mirada a Blaine, empezando a sonreír.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto.

Entonces nos metimos en su coche y él se puso a conducir en dirección a Dalton. Los primeros minutos, para evitar la incomodidad, simplemente estuve hablando de moda o de Barbra Streisand, mientras Blaine escuchaba en silencio. De vez en cuando se reía cuando me emocionaba de algo que a él, obviamente, no le interesaba.

Cuando llegamos a Dalton, bajamos del coche y yo me quedé ahí parado, mientras Blaine iba hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Kurt? - me llamó cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba detrás suya.

\- Whoa – fue lo único que pude decir, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el enorme edificio.

Él se acercó a mí.

\- Grande, ¿verdad? - me pregunto sonriendo.

Yo no respondí, y él me cogió de la mano, llevándome al interior. Cuando entramos, pude ver unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a la planta principal. Yo quedé maravillado casi al instante, porque, en comparación con el McKinley, esto era el paraíso. Los suelos estaban limpios, las taquillas no estaban rotas, los pasillos no estaban abarrotados y no había abusones tirándote granizados en cada esquina.

\- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó Blaine una vez que habíamos bajado las escaleras.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Esto es genial – le respondí.

Entonces vi unos chicos con uniforme que se acercaban a nosotros, sonriendo, y le daban un golpecito en el hombro a Blaine. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió también.

\- Hey Blaine, ¿qué haces aquí? Dijiste que hoy no vendrías a ensayar – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Bueno, no he venido a ensayar – respondió riendo.

Yo solo me quedé ahí detrás sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Y quién es tu amigo? - preguntó otro.

\- Oh, este es Kurt – dijo Blaine poniéndome a su lado – He venido a enseñarle Dalton.

\- ¿Es que vas a matricularte? - me preguntó otro, bastante emocionado.

\- No, que va – dije riendo, intentando ser menos tímido – Voy al McKinley.

Entonces todos se quedaron callados varios segundos, como si quisieran decir algo pero no se atrevieran.

\- Y... - dijo uno por fin - ¿Sois...?

Blaine y yo nos miramos por un segundo.

\- No – dijimos los dos a la vez.

\- No, no – siguió Blaine, mirándome – Nada de eso.

Él miró un poco incómodo a sus compañeros, que rápidamente se despidieron.

\- Bueno, tenemos que seguir ensayando. Adiós chicos.

Blaine solo pudo dirigirme una mirada y encogerse de hombros, como pidiéndome disculpas.

.

.

Ya de noche, Blaine me llevó a mi casa. Me bajé del coche, al igual que él, y le di un abrazo, que correspondió en seguida.

\- Gracias, Blaine – le dije – Me lo he pasado genial.

\- Y yo – me dijo – Hasta otro día.

Me sonrió y se metió en el coche. Yo suspiré, y me quedé mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido el coche. Tras varios segundos, por fin reaccioné y subí las escaleras del porche y, antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Rachel.

\- ¿¡Rachel?! - pregunté extrañado - ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Ella no me respondió, y simplemente me metió en la casa y cerró la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

\- Rachel, ¿se puede saber que haces en mi casa? - repetí una vez que estábamos dentro.

Ella solo se apoyó contra la puerta y empezó a sonreír pícaramente.

\- ¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Rachel, ¿te has vuelto loca?

\- Venga, Kurt, no me digas que no te mueres por contarlo.

Yo suspiré, dándome cuenta de que era verdad, y me di la vuelta un momento, pudiendo ver a Finn sentado en el sofá con un cuenco de palomitas en el regazo, y una de ellas en la mano. Me crucé de brazos, mirándole.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con indiferencia al verme, con la boca llena.

Volví a girarme hasta Rachel.

\- No diré nada con él aquí – le dije.

Entonces vi cómo ella se dirigía al sofá y cogió a Finn del brazo, obligándole a levantarse.

\- Venga, a tu cuarto.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido – ¿Me estás echando de mi propio salón?

\- Finn, por favor.

Él suspiró, y aproveché el momento para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

\- Qué cotilla eres – dijo resignado, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá y yo le aseguí, sentándome también y dejando el vaso en la mesa.

\- Bueno... - dijo animándome a empezar, mientras sonreía - ¿Qué tal?

\- Ha estado bien... - dije evitando de cierto modo su pregunta.

\- Oh, venga ya, no finjas que hasta me has hecho echar a Finn a otra habitación.

Yo alargué el brazo y cogí el vaso, bebiendo un poco de agua, como disimulando.

\- Solo diré... - dije empezando a sonreír – que no está nada mal.

\- ¿Te... te refieres a...?

\- Sí, a Blaine – dije interrumpiéndola.

Entonces ella sonrió y soltó un pequeño gritito, mientras se acercaba a mí a darme un beso en la mejilla.

\- Qué contenta estoy por vosotros, de verdad – me dijo – Sabía que hacía bien en buscarte a alguien.

\- Oye Rachel, puede que al final haya acabado por gustarme, pero no puedes entrometerte en mi vida de esa forma.

Entonces vi cómo se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? - dije sin saber qué decir por su reacción.

\- ¿No es eso lo mismo que hiciste tú conmigo y con Finn?

Levanté un poco la cabeza, sorprendido por su ataque, y estuve varios segundos sin decir nada.

\- Eh... - dije al fin - ¿No has oído ese ruido? A lo mejor le ha pasado algo a Finn. Debería ir a ver qué ocurre.

Entonces me levanté rápidamente del sofá y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, sin dejar tiempo a Rachel para decir nada más. Aún así, escuché su risa de fondo.

.

.

No entendía por qué pero esa noche había dormido muy poco. Cuando me levanté casi ni podía abrir los ojos, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarme; tenía que ir a clase. Bajé a la cocina a desayunar, solo para descubrir que Finn ya se había ido. Suspiré y sonreí, ya que al menos no tendría que someterme tan pronto a su interrogatorio sobre el día anterior.

Cuando llegué al instituto, me dirigí directamente a mi taquilla. Antes de que pudiera a abrirla, alguien me dio un golpecito en el hombro y me giré, dándome cuenta de que era Mercedes.

\- Buenas, Kurt – me saludó.

\- Buenos días, Mercedes.

Abrí la taquila, cogí los libros necesarios y la cerré de nuevo. Volví a dirigirme a Mercedes, y vi cómo me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Has dormido bien, Kurt? Tienes ojeras.

Me reí. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero me reí.

\- Sí, he... he estado toda la noche pensando en algo.

No dije nada más, no queriendo dar más detalles.

\- ¿Es por lo de Blaine? - me preguntó sonriendo, dejándome totalmente sorprendido – Ay, que mi Kurt se ha enamorado.

\- ¿C-cómo sabes lo de Blaine?

\- No pensarías de verdad que Rachel se callaría la boca, ¿verdad? - me dijo riendo – Y no has negado que lo estés...

\- Dios, voy a matarla – dije riendo también – Y tampoco he dicho que lo esté. Simplemente no he dicho nada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, que retumbó por los pasillos.

\- Tú sigue pensando eso – me dijo antes de desaparecer en dirección a su siguiente clase.

.

.

**Rachel**

Cuando salí de clase de historia, me encontré a Finn apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperándome. Yo le sonreí y me acerqué a él para besarle.

\- ¡Rachel! - oí decir a alguien, y justo entonces me agarraron del brazo, separándome de Finn.

Cuando vi que se trataba de Kurt, solté un gruñido.

\- ¡Kurt! ¿Podrías no interrumpirnos de esa forma? - le dije molesta.

\- Oh, perdona. Ya luego podréis seguir en mi casa – dijo resaltando el "mi".

Le miré notablemente sorprendida, y entonces pude ver cómo se le relajó la expresión.

\- Perdona, Rachel. Es que no he dormido nada esta noche y estoy un poco irritable – se disculpó – Pero la cuestión es: ¿por qué le has dicho a Mercedes lo de Blaine?

Noté cómo Finn se puso detrás mía, observando nuestra conversación.

\- Bueno... - empecé – Es una de tus mejores amigas, supuse que tendría que saberlo.

\- Se lo podrá haber contado yo.

\- ¿Lo habrías hecho?

Entonces se quedó callado varios segundos.

\- Kurt, admítelo. Te morías de ganas por contárselo – dije riendo – Pero no te atrevías a hacerlo; eres demasiado tímido.

Vi cómo se apoyó en la pared, empezando a sonreír.

\- Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que tienes razón – me respondió – Ni siquiera sé cómo volver a quedar con Blaine.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Finn interviniendo en la conversación - ¿Cita doble?

Yo le miré, sonriendo.

\- Cita doble – dijimos Kurt y yo a la vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pues de nuevo lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar jajaja**

**Capítulo 7:**

\- Bueno... - me empezó a decir Finn, mientras se sentaba en el sofá - ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que Blaine no piense que es una cita doble?

Iba a responder, pero entonces Kurt me interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que sepa que es una cita doble?

\- No sé... quizás se siente algo... amenazado. Bueno, yo creo que le gustas y eso pero nunca se sabe.

\- Finn tiene razón – intervení por primera vez – Lo mejor será dejarlo caer como algo casual.

\- ¿Cómo?

Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla, como pensativa, y empecé a sonreír.

\- Déjamelo a mí.

Me senté en el sofá a un lado de Finn, y Kurt me imitó sentándose al otro lado. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Blaine, poniéndolo en altavoz.

\- Kurt – le dije mientras sonaban los tonos – Si crees que voy por mal camino o algo hazme una señal.

Los tres nos reímos, y nos callamos a la vez cuando oímos la voz de alguien a través del teléfono.

\- _¡Hola, Rachel!_

\- ¿Qué tal, Blaine?

\- _Bien, ¿y tú?_

\- Genial. Oye, llamaba porque esta tarde iba a ir con Finn a tomarme un café a Lima Bean, pero me ha dejado plantada – empecé a reírme – Así que voy a ir con Kurt. ¿Quieres venirte?

\- _Oh, claro que sí, me encantaría._

\- Perfecto, ¿puedes estar allí a las seis?

\- _Allí estaré. ¡Gracias por invitarme!_

Me despedí de él y colgué. Les sonreí a los chicos, como pidiendo una señal de aprobación.

\- Perfecto, Rachel – me dijo Kurt.

Entonces miré a Finn y vi que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Sí, perfecto. Pero... - dijo él - ¿cómo va a ser una cita doble si no estoy yo? Son solo 3 personas. Así es algo más de colegueo.

\- Tranquilo, luego le llamaré diciéndole que al final sí puedes venir.

\- Entonces genial.

Finn miró a Kurt y se rió suavemente. Luego volvió a mirarme a mí, y yo también mostré una sonrisa. Al parece Kurt se dio cuenta de aquello, ya que nos pregunto:

\- ¿Qué ocurré?

\- Mírate – respondí yo – no puedes negarme que Blaine te está gustando.

\- Sí, estás más emocionado que una gelatina.

Miré a Finn con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Kurt.

\- Eso... eso no ha tenido mucho sentido – dijo Finn, como retirando lo que había dicho.

\- Bueno... - dijo Kurt, ignorando el comentario de su hermanasrtro – No te lo voy a negar.

Iba a empezar a emocionarme pero justo entonces Kurt me cogió de un brazo y siguió hablando.

\- Eso sí, como empieces a fangirlear por esto no dejaré que sigas haciéndome de Celestina.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

.

.

**Kurt**

Rachel y yo llegamos a Lima Bean a las seis en punto, y tras mirar unos segundos en busca de Blaine lo encontramos sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

\- ¡Blaine! - le saludó Rachel sin esperar a que llegáramos a la mesa.

Blaine la oyó y se dio la vuelta, mostrando una gran sonrisa al vernos y levantándose para saludarnos.

\- Rachel, Kurt – nos saludó él.

Se acercó a abrazar a Rachel y luego a mí, dejándome un poco en shock. Sobre todo cuando empecé a ruborizarme sin motivo aparente (obviando que Blaine estaba justo ahí, claro). Los tres nos sentamos, yo al lado de Blaine y ella en el otro lado, esperando a Finn. Rachel me mandó una mirada como diciendo "di algo" y yo carraspeé en respuesta.

\- Bueno... - empecé sin saber muy bien qué decir - ¿pedimos?

Mal Kurt, mal.

\- Claro – respondió Blaine empezando a reírse – Voy yo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a pedir los cafés sin nisiquiera preguntarnos cuál, y justo entonces Rachel se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me dijo:

\- ¿Qué narices te pasa?

\- Shhh – le dije indicándole que hablara más bajo – Solo estoy nervioso.

Ella me hizo caso y bajó el tono de voz.

\- ¿Nervioso? - me preguntó.

Entonces se oyó la campanita de la puerta y Rachel desvió su atención hacia ella, empezando a sonreír. Eso solo podría significar que Finn había llegado.

\- ¿Dónde está Blaine? - preguntó sentándose al lado de Rachel justo antes de que ella le diera un beso.

\- Ha ido a pedir – respondí yo.

Entonces ví cómo Blaine se acercaba a nosotros con cuatro cafés en las manos.

\- Y ahí viene – dijo Rachel riendo levemente.

\- Hola, Finn – saludó cuando le vio sentado, dejando los cafés en la mesa.

\- Me alegro de verte – le respondió él – Y gracias por pensar en mí al ir a pedir los cafés, pensé que solo traerías tres.

Él se rió, al igual que todos nosotros, y Blaine aprovechó para sentarse. Yo cogí mi café y di un trago, sorprendiéndome al instante.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que café me gustaba? - le pregunté a Blaine.

\- Em... - dijo él empezando a reírse – No lo sabía. Os pedí a todos el que me gusta a mí.

Me encogí de hombros y di otro sorbo. Dirigí un momento la mirada a Rachel y vi cómo me estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

\- Oye – dijo Blaine - ¿Qué os parecería ir el sábado al cine?

Abrí la boca un poco en señal de sorpresa, y miré a Rachel y Finn. Finn levantó una ceja y Rachel carraspeó un poco, en señal de que aceptara, pero yo no fui capaz de decir nada.

\- Bueno... - empezó Finn – La verdad es que Rachel y yo tenemos una cita planeada para el sábado.

\- Sí, es verdad. Pero podéis ir vosotros juntos – dijo ella sonriendo.

Entonces vi cómo Blaine dirigió la mirada un momento hacia mí y empezó a balbucear.

\- S-sí, claro, ¿por qué no?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? - dije yo, empezando a reír.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Me planté delante del espejo por quinta vez en esa tarde. Me pusiera lo que me pusiera, nunca sentía que iba bien arreglado. Me moví un poco para poder ver mi cuerpo por completo y me decidí por aquello. Era sencillo. Camiseta, chaqueta y vaqueros. Resoplé y suspiré un "suerte" a mi propio reflejo, antes de resoplar de nuevo.

Justo entonces oí el cláxon de un coche fuera de mi casa. Era él. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y salí a la calle. Me miraba a través de la ventanilla bajada.

\- ¿Vamos? - me preguntó sonriendo.

Yo le sonreí a modo de respuesta y me metí en el coche. Aunque esto era lo que quería, empecé a maldecir a Finn y Rachel hacia mis adentros por provocar esa cita.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al cine, nos paramos delante de los carteles de las películas que estaban en cartelera, intentando decidir una.

\- ¿Cuál quieres ver? - me preguntó Blaine mirando hacia arriba.

\- No sé... creo que no me convence ninguna.

\- Oh, mira. ¡¿Vemos Los guardianes de la galaxia?! - me preguntó super emocionado.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Marvel?

\- Oh, bueno, tendría que haberte dicho que soy un friki con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con superhéroes, pelis y cosas así.

Él se rió levemente, y yo me encogí de hombros.

\- Bueno, ya he dicho que no me convence ninguna así que... ¡adelante con esa! - dije riendo.

Fuimos a comprar las entradas y, como aún quedaban diez minutos antes de que empezara la película, fuimos a comprar palomitas y unos refrescos. Entramos a la sala de cine y empezamos a buscar nuestros asientos. Cuando los encontramos, pasamos por la fila intentando no molestar demasiado a la gente que ya estaba sentada. Cuando por fin llegamos, Blaine se sentó de un golpe. Yo me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué no entienden que tenemos que pasar para llegar a nuestros asientos? Me ponen de mal humor – dijo mientras empezaba a comer palomitas.

\- Bueno, queda poca gente que no sea idiota, ya sabes.

Dirigió su mirada a mí.

\- Tú no eres idiota – me dijo con la boca llena de palomitas.

En cualquier otro momento me habría derretido por dentro con esa simple frase, pero el hecho de que casi no se le entendiera por tener la boca llena de palomitas provocó que me entrara la risa, que al intentar ocultarla se quedó en una simple sonrisa. Él me sonrió también y volvió a centrar su mirada en la gran pantalla que teníamos delante.

\- Mira, ya empieza – señaló la pantalla emocionado cuando empezó la película.

Mentiría si dijera que estuve atento a la pantalla. No solo no me gustaban ese tipo de películas, sino que no podía evitar mirar cómo Blaine reaccionaba de distintas maneras según lo que ocurría delante nuestra. Y viéndole ahí sentado a mi lado comprendí lo mucho que necesitaba esto. Lo mucho que necesitaba sentirme normal. Lo mucho que necesitaba a Blaine. Rachel estaba en lo cierto, la única razón por la que me quejaba al ver cómo ella y Finn eran felices, era porque yo no me sentía feliz. ¿Cómo iba a sentirme feliz siendo el único chico gay del instituto? Una cosa es no salir con alguien, y otra muy diferente no tener ninguna posibilidad de salir con alguien. Me gustara quien me gustara, nunca iba a poder corresponderme. Pues bueno, ahora las cosas por fin eran diferentes. Blaine podía corresponderme. Y me estaba enamorando de él.

Ya está. Lo había admitido. No en alto, pero era un progreso. Y el hecho de que solo apartaba la mirada de Blaine cuando él giraba su cabeza hacia mí también decía bastante. No sabía por qué, pero me daba miedo reconocerlo en alto. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía por qué. Nunca había salido con nadie, y la única persona que me había gustado había sido Finn (y aún me sigo avergonzando de ello, teniendo en cuenta que ahora era mi hermanastro y estaba saliendo con mi mejor amiga).

Pero esta vez no iba a quedarme quieto esperando que las cosas ocurran mágicamente. Por una vez, Kurt Hummel va a ser valiente.

De repente, las luces se encendieron, y yo miré hacia arriba sorprendido. Al parecer, la película había terminado. Era alucinante lo increíblemente cortas que se me habían hecho las dos horas que duraba, pero supongo que es lo normal cuando no le prestas atención. La gente empezó a salir de la sala, y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

\- Dios, ha estado genial – dijo Blaine tirando su refresco vacío en la papelera.

\- Sí, increíble – fingí emocionarme.

Fuimos andando lentamente hacia la salida, y él siguió hablando varios minutos más, notablemente emocionado.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita? - me preguntó cuando ya habíamos llegado al coche.

Yo empecé a sudar mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

\- Eh... - piensa, Kurt, piensa – El final.

Fingí una sonrisa de emoción.

\- ¿A que sí? El final es lo mejor.

Suspiré aliviado al ver que me había librado. Entramos al coche y Blaine empezó a conducir. En el camino de vuelta casi no hablamos, más que algún comentario sobre cierta canción que estuviera sonando en la radio. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a mi casa, más nervioso me ponía, y la sensación de estar sudando como un pollo era tan grande que tenía que secarme las manos en el pantalón cada cinco minutos. Por fin divisamos mi casa, y Blaine aparcó justo en frente. Ambos salimos del coche.

\- Gracias, Kurt, me lo he pasado genial – dijo Blaine dándome un abrazo.

\- Igualmente – dije cuando nos separamos.

Él me sonrió y empezó a caminar de vuelta al coche para marcharse. Era el momento. Tenía que hablar ahora. Me quedé mirando a Blaine mientras abría la puerta del coche. Ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Blaine! - grité.

Él me miró sorprendido, con medio cuerpo dentro del coche, y salió para mirarme, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

\- Dime – me dijo sonriendo.

Cogí una gran bocanada de aire cuando él empezó a caminar hacia mí. Valor, Kurt, valor.

\- Tengo algo que decirte.

Él asintió, susurrando un leve "claro", y se sentó en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras de la entrada. Yo me senté a su lado.

\- Verás, Blaine...

Intenté hablar, pero de repente no me salían las palabras. ¿Qué debía decirle exactamente? Tras un par de segundos en los que me miró expectante, se me aclararon todas las dudas. Tenía que decirle cómo me sentía. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Y de repente me entró un arrebato de sinceridad.

\- Rachel estaba harta de que me quejara cada vez que la veía besarse con Finn así que te buscó porque quería que saliéramos juntos, pero yo me enfadé con ella porque no quería que se entrometiera en mi vida – estaba hablando tan rápido que pensé que quizás Blaine no me estaba ententiendo ni la mitad de lo que decía, pero tenía que seguir – Todo lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas no ha sido casualidad, todo lo planearon ellos. Pero al final empezaste a gustarme, y me entró miedo, porque yo nunca he salido con nadie. Y no sabes lo mal que se siente cuando eres el único chico gay del instituto, y no tienes nadie, absolutamente nadie, con quien tener una oportunidad.

Paré un segundo, porque me estaba empezando a quedar sin aire.

\- Y de repente apareces tú. La primera persona real con la que tener una oprtunidad. Y... y me has puesto patas arriba, Blaine – empecé a sentir una lágrima correr por mi mejilla - Me has hecho sentir cosas que no he sentido en mi vida, y, una vez más, tengo miedo. Y esta es también la primera vez que admito que esto me da miedo. Pero... pero Blaine... yo... yo te...

No seguí hablando, porque de repente sentí sus labios en los míos.


End file.
